The present disclosure relates to file systems, and more specifically, to utilizing files to bolster file synchronization security.
File synchronization may be used in commercial enterprises to provide access to files through a variety of geographic locations. File synchronization may be used in a private setting to provide end users with access to files on a plurality of devices or through a multitude of clients. File synchronization may be used for medical purposes to provide archives and backups of critical patient information. File synchronization may be used in disaster recovery situations to maintain data across locations in case one location is subject to a tornado, earthquake, flood, or other natural disaster.